wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfenstein Wiki:News
This is the wiki's news page that will be displayed on the Main Page of the Wiki. Feel free to edit it to add any relevant news items. If you exceed five or more articles under "Recent news", you should move some to "Old news" beneath it. See also Blog:News. This page can also serve as a chronological timeline of the wiki, with important events on the wiki being retroactively added. Recent news * 10 June 2018 '- ''Wolfenstein: Youngblood ''and ''Wolfenstein: Cyberpilot ''are revealed at E3 2018! * '''13 March 2018 '- The Amazing Deeds of Captain Wilkins ''released! * '''30 January 2018 '- The Diaries of Agent Silent Death ''released! * '''14 December 2017 '- ''The Adventures of Gunslinger Joe'''' released! * '''27 October 2017 '- ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus'''' released! * '''11 June 2017 '- ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus'' is revealed at E3 2017! Old news 2015 * '''5 May 2015 - Wolfenstein: The Old Blood released! *'4 March 2015 '''Bethesda announced [[Wolfenstein: The Old Blood|''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood]], prequel to'' Wolfenstein: The New Order, available May 5th, 2015. 2014 * '''20 May 2014' - Wolfenstein: The New Order released! 2013 *'29 October 2013' - User:Sector 36 has earned the Platinum Badge for editing this wiki 365 days in a row! Congratulations! See Project:Achievements for more info on this wiki's achievements. *'18 June 2013' - User:Piece enrik has founded a Catalan-language Wolfenstein Wiki. *'7 May 2013' - Bethesda and MachineGames announce a new Wolfenstein game titled Wolfenstein: The New Order, set in an alternate-history 1960s where the Nazis have won. See A new Wolfenstein game !!! on the Forums. *'3 April 2013'- User:MrLordNeptune has founded a Russian-language Wolfenstein Wiki. See Russian Wolfenstein Wiki. *'31 March 2013'- Happy Easter! User:Elecbullet has created a set of universal CSS classes for the wiki. See User_blog:Elecbullet/Universal CSS classes. *'26 February 2013'- User:Ethear has founded a French-language Wolfenstein wiki. See User blog:Ethear/French Wolfenstein Wiki! *'13 February 2013'- The Traditional Chinese wiki has been closed. See User blog:Elecbullet/Closure of Traditional Chinese wiki. 2012 *'17 December 2012'- New URL redirects added to the wiki. See User blog:Elecbullet/New URL redirects. *'13 December 2012'- User:Elecbullet has successfully adopted the Korean Wolfenstein Wiki, giving him administrator/bureaucrat on all existing languages of the Wolfenstein Wiki. *'27 November 2012'- This wiki now has its very own robotern! See User blog:Elecbullet/Meet Elecbotlet. *'25 November 2012'- Every single page, file, template, and category on this wiki has been categorized. Let's keep it that way! *'16 November 2012'- The Main Page is undergoing a major reworking. See 11-16-12 Main Page remodel *'8 November 2012'- User:Elecbullet has adopted the German Wolfenstein Wiki. *'8 November 2012'- A project to create a texture repository has been proposed. See Wolfenstein Wiki:Projects/Textures. *'6 November 2012'- With the creation of article Covert Ops, this wiki now has 400 articles! *'7 October 2012'- The last of the custom Achievements for the wiki has been added. See New Achievements. *'3 October 2012'- The wiki has been approved for a Wikia Spotlight! *'14 September 2012'- The new Monobook skin was adapted to create a new Wikia/Oasis/"New Wikia Look" skin for the wiki. *'3 September 2012'- A new Monobook skin was applied to the wiki. See New Monobook Skin. *'15 July 2012'- User:Elecbullet granted administrator rights by User:Kingclyde. *'7 July 2012'- New templates have been created for citing the source code of the Wolfenstein games. See New source code citation templates. *'25 April 2012'- User:Evil Tim granted administrator rights by User:Kingclyde. 2011 *'9 November 2011'- User:Supramarine granted administrator rights by User:Kingclyde. *'15 August 2011'- BJ Blazkowicz turned 100! 2010 *'10 October 2010'- As with all Wikia wikis, the site was coercively updated to the new Oasis/Wikia/"New Wikia Look" skin. *'10 May 2010'- The wiki was adopted by User:Kingclyde, granting him Administrator and Bureaucrat rights in absence of an active administrator. 2009 *'18 October 2009'- User:Elecbullet wrote a Monaco skin for the wiki, which was applied by the new administrator Master Mold. *'15 October 2009'- The wiki was adopted by User:Master Mold, granting him Administrator and Bureaucrat rights in absence of an active administrator. 2007 *'7 December 2007'- The wiki was founded by User:Cubez0r. Category:Wiki news __NOWYSIWYG__